Time
by Aoyama Return
Summary: Shikamaru, pemuda malas yang suka tidur, dan nyaris tak mempunyai minat dalam segala hal, perlahan berubah saat sosok Temari hadir dalam hidupnya. RnR please / ch. IV - Usaha Pertama Temari
1. Chapter 1 Pertemuan dengan Temari

Time

"Nara-san! Nara-san!"

"Ya, Sensei! Saya sudah melakukannya dengan benar!"

Shikamaru tersentak dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mengangkat tangan. Semua mata menoleh padanya dengan tampang menahan tawa. Beberapa detik kemudia tawa seisi ruangan kelas itu pecah seketika. Shikamaru menoleh ke segala arah dengan raut penuh tanya.

"SEMUANYA DIAM!" teriak Kurenai-sensei. Semua diam seketika. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan benar itu, Nara-san!?" tanya Kurenai-sensei dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Ini jelas mimpi buruk bagi Shikamaru. Siapa pun tidak ada yang berani mencari masalah dengan Kurenai-sensei, apa lagi sampai tidur saat jam pelajarannya. Tapi entah mengapa, Shikamaru malah mengulangi hal tersebut berulang kali, dan tentu saja dia harus membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah setelahnya.

Kurenai-sensei menulis beberapa rangkaian rumus fisika di papan tulis. "Kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini!" perintah Kurenai-sensei kepada Shikamaru kemudian.

"Ha?" Shikamaru mengerutkan kening. Ini sudah pasti rumus yang dijelaskan Kurenai-sensei saat dia tidur.

Dengan sangat enggan, Shikamaru melangkah ke depan kelas. Dia berdiri di hadapan papan tulis tersebut sambil memperhatikan rangkaian rumus yang tertera di sana. Sejenak Shikamaru nampak berpikir, sejurus kemudian ia dengan mantap menguraikan soal tersebut.

Semuanya hening seketika, ini memang bukan kali pertama Shikamaru melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi tetap saja membuat semua orang yang duduk di kelas 2C itu heran karenanya. Pasalnya, Shikamaru dapat mengerjakan soal dari Kurenai-sensei, padahal sebelumnya dia tidak memperhatikan ― malah bisa dikatakan tidur saat Kurenai-sensei menerangkan materi pelajaran tersebut.

Kurenai-sensei benci mengakui ini, tapi kenyataannya Shikamaru dapat mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana, Sensei?" tanya Shikamaru sambil meletakan kapur tulis di tempatnya.

"Kau boleh duduk," balas Kurenai-sensei. "Tapi, bukan berarti kau lolos dari hukuman menyapu koridor sepulang sekolah."

Shikamaru menghela napas pasrah, inilah yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak mau tidur saat pelajaran fisika, tapi entah mengapa setiap pelajaran itu Shikamaru selalu teramat ngantuk. Sebenarnya memang bukan saat pelajaran fisika saja dia ngantuk, hampir di setiap pelajaran dia akan tertidur di kelas, sampai-sampai hampir semua guru mata pelajaran yang masuk kelasnya bosan menegur Shikamaru.

Nara Shikamaru, pemuda berusia tujuhbelas tahun, kelas 2C. Pemalas; tukan tidur; hampir tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik ― apapun itu. Di balik semua itu, Shikamaru mempunyai IQ 200.

-o0o-

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story © Aoyama Return**

**warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), gaje**

**happy reading~**

-o0o-

**|BAB I**

**[Pertemuan dengan Temari]**

"Apa Kurenai-sensei tidak mempunyai perasaan?" gerutu Shikamaru sambil menyapu koridor sekolah.

Pukul tiga sore, semuanya sudah pulang. Shikamaru beranggapan bahwa tidak ada lagi kehidupan di sekolah. Tapi dia salah saat mendengar sapaan yang terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Nara-san." Suara seorang perempuan sangat jelas terdengar di belakangnya.

Shikamaru perlahan menoleh ke asal suara, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut piraang. Wajahnya bisa dikatakan sangat manis, matanya menunjukan keteduhan dan yang penting … senyumannya membuat Shikamaru sedikit salah tingkah. Tentu saja hal itu sangat jarang sekali terjadi.

Shikamaru memang bukan anak yang suka bergaul dan mempunyai banyak teman. Dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal konyol bersama teman-teman sebayanya di sekolah, tapi bukan berarti Shikamaru tidak mampu mengingat wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya, walaupun begitu Shikamaru yakin kalau gadis di depannya kini bukanlah pelajar di sekolah Mizutani, namun seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu membuktikan kalau dia adalah salah satu pelajar di sini; juga dia yakin tidak mengenal gadis itu.

"Nara-san?" ujar gadis itu sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Shikamaru.

"Ah, ya. Maaf, aku sepertinya baru melihatmu," sahut Shikamaru, "kenapa kautahu namaku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan. "Temari Rei," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Shikamaru membalas jabatan tangan tersebut, dia dapat merasakan kelembutan di telapak tangan gadis itu. "Namaku Nara Shikamaru."

"Aku sudah tahu." Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis.

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening, "bagaimana kautahu namaku?"

"Kita 'kan satu kelas, Nara-san."

"He?"

"Tentu saja kamu bingung, soalnya saat aku memperkenalkan diri, kamu sedang tidur, 'kan?"

Shikamaru tersenyum kaku mendapati fakta tersebut, dia berpikir mungkin memang saat Temari mengenalkan diri di kelas, saat itu Shikamaru sedang tidur pulas. Pantas saja saat itu Shikamaru mendengar samar-samar keributan di kelasnya saat itu.

"Kau anak baru, ya?" gumam Shikamaru.

Temari mengangguk dengan masih seutas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Tatapannya lembut, Shikamaru tidak tahu apa arti tatapan itu.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau belum pulang?" Shikamaru menoleh ke segala arah, mencari ada manusia lain selain mereka. "Lihat, tidak ada lagi kehidupan di sini ― kecuali orang-orang menyebalkan itu …," ucapnya kemudian dengan telunjuk mengarah ke kantor guru.

Temari tertawa pelan. "Aku habis dari ruang kepala sekolah, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus," jelas Temari. "Oh ya, di mana aku bisa mendapatkan sapu?"

"Sapu?" raut wajah penuh tanya jelas terpampang di wajah Shikamaru.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Kau disuruh kepala sekolah untuk membersihkan ruangannya, 'kan?"

Temari tergelak. Lagi, senyuman manis itu ia tunjukan kepada Shikamaru. "Tunjukan saja padaku."

"Tunggu di sini."

Shikamaru meninggalkan Temari sejanak, dan kembali membawa sebuah sapu lalu menyerahkan sapu itu kepadanya. Temari menerima sapu tersebut dengan sangat semangat. Perlahan Temari menyingsingkan lengan baju setelah menyimpan tas sebelumnya.

"Ayo kita kerjakan sama-sama," seru Temari sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

Shikamaru kembali mengerutkan dahi. Apa mungkin Temari kena hukuman juga seperti dirinya? Mana mungkin anak yang baru sehari masuk sekolah ini sudah mendapatkan hukuman.

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari saat melihat raut tanya di wajah Shikamaru. "Bukankah kalau dikerjakan sama-sama, kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

"Kau dihukum juga?"

"Kamu pikir aku ini tukang tidur sepertimu?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau ikut menyapu koridor?"

"Kalau terus ngobrol, kapan kita selesainya?" tukas Temari, "ayo kita selesaikan ini biar kita bisa pulang."

Mereka pun menyapu bersih koridor dengan cepat dan semangat. Shikamaru tak habis pikir, mengapa dia melakukan itu. Bisanya, Shikamaru hanya menyapu koridor tidak pernah sampai tuntas, paling hanya sepanjang tujuh kaki saja. Tapi kali ini, Shikamaru berhasil menyapu koridor lantai dua ini sampai selesai. Itu membutukan waktu selama hampir dua jam.

"Selesai!" Temari ambruk di bangku yang terletak di koridor tersebut. "Lihat kan, seandainya kamu kerja sendiri, mau pulang jam berapa?"

"Aku mungkin sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu," sahut Shikamaru sambil ikut duduk di samping Temari. "Jangan tanya kenapa," tambah Shikamaru sebelum Temari kembali bertanya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Temari berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya kembali. "Kuharap, kamu punya uang untuk membelikanku minuman," tambahnya.

-o0o-

"Wah, kauyakin ingin mengajakku makan?" tanya Temari kala duduk dan melihat menu makanan di restoran Teuchi. Sore ini, pengunjung tidak terlalu banyak, sehingga Shikamaru mau ke restoran ― yang sebenarnya adalah milik teman ayahnya.

"Ya, aku tidak hanya ingin minum. Lagipula, kupikir ini akan baik. Soalnya aku belum makan," balas Shikamaru.

"Pesana datang, Tuan dan Nyonya," seru seorang pria paruh baya dengan nampan di lengan kiri. Gerakannya begitu mantap dan lincah, padahal usianya bisa dikatakan sudah lebih dari setengah abad. "Shikamaru! Aku tak percaya ini," ujar orang tua itu sambil meletakan makanan di meja.

"Apa maksudmu, Jiisan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan malas.

"Kukira, kau ini seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Ah, sepertinya …."

"_**APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, TEUCHI**_-_**JIISAN!?" **_sentak Shikamaru sambil menatap tajam pamannya itu.

Teuchi, pria paruh baya itu tergelak melihat balasan Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, ini kali pertama kau makan berdua sama cewek," sura lainnya menyahut. Seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat seperti ekor kuda, pakaiannya mengenakan celemek seperti seorang pelayan restoran. "Oh, sepertinya aku salah. Kau memang pernah makan berdua dengan seorang cewek." Telunjuk gadis itu mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya sendiri, seakan gadis itu hendak mengingat sesuatu.

"Kalau dengan Ino, itu beda lagi, Ayame," ujar Teuchi sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak gadisnya itu.

Mereka tergelak, tentu Temari pun ikut tertawa ― walaupun sangat pelan dan nyaris seperti sebuah gumaman; sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memandang sinis kedua orang yang terbahak itu.

"Berhentilah tertawa," ujar Shikamaru, "atau aku tidak akan membayar makanannya."

Teuchi dan Ayame sontak menoleh kepada Shikamaru, tatapan mereka sangat tajam dan menyeramkan. Tentu saja, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru barusan adalah kata-kata yang tabu untuk mereka dengar.

Ayame dengan cepat sudah berada di belakang Shikamaru, sejurus kemudian dia melilitkan lengannya di leher Shikamaru. Shikamaru sempat merasa sesak saat hal itu terjadi. Belum lagi pamannya, Teuchi, yang sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya ― seakan kepalan itu siap meninju wajah malas Shikamaru.

"Kau mencari mati?" tukas Ayame yang semakin mempererat lilitan tangannya. Kemudian Ayame memandang Teuchi dengan meminta pendapat padanya, "Ayah sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja," balas Teuchi dengan penuh penekanan.

Temari yang melihat itu merasa khawatir dan was-was. Dia khawatir jika Shikamaru akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Aku akan membayarnya!" ujar Temari tiba-tiba.

"Diamlah, gadis cantik sepertimu tidak pantas mentraktir orang seperti Shikamaru," ujar Teuchi dengan kata-kata penuh penekanan.

"Lakukanlah, Ayah!" seru Ayame.

"Rasakan ini!"

Seketika tawa Shikamaru pecah, hal itu sangat jarang terjadi, dan tentu saja Shikamaru mebenci hal tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, jemari Teuchi terus menari di pinggang Shikamaru, itu mebuatnya sangat geli … dan yang pasti, itu sangat memalukan.

"Berhentilah mengelitikku!" teriak Shikamaru sambil tertawa.

Teuchi menghentikan aksinya, "jadi?" tanya Teuchi dan Ayame bersamaan.

"Tentu saja aku akan mebayarnya!" dengus Shikamaru.

Semua kembali tertawa ― kecuali Shikamaru tentunya, itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini?" ujar Shikamaru kepada ayah dan anak pemilik restoran itu.

"Baiklah, Ayame, kita kembali kerja." Wajah Teuchi begitu bersemangat, begitupun Ayame.

"Mereka lucu, ya," kata Temari saat Teuchi dan Ayame kembali kerja.

"Tepatnya menyebalkan," sahut Shikamaru.

Temari tertawa pelan. "Oh ya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu bisa mengerjakan soal dari Kurenai-sensei? Padahal kamu tidur saat Kurenai-sensei menerangkannya."

"Aku mendengarkan. Aku mungkin tidak memperharikannya, tapi aku mendengarkannya. Walaupun samar-samar. Entahlah, aku hanya mendengarkan hal penting saja, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sejak kecil. Sebenarnya aku ingin bangun, tapi aku terlalu malas intuk itu."

"Kamu bisa mengerti hanya dengan mendengar? Kuyakin, beberapa orang tidak akan mudah paham hanya dengan itu. Yang sambil melihat pun, kurasa ada yang tidak mengerti," Temari berpendapat.

Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan seutas senyuman, walaupun senyuman itu nyaris tak kentara. Tapi Temari dapat melihat senyuman itu. Temari berpikir jika Shikamaru adalah orang yang tidak sama dari orang kebanyakan, tidak seperti teman-teman barunya yang menanyakan apa alasannya pindah sekolah? Kenapa pindah sekolah? Dan hal lainnya.

"Oh iya, kupikir kita searah. Mau pulang bareng?" ajak Temari.

"Aku harus ke tempat lain," balas Shikamaru. "Aku ingin menjenguk temanku."

"Temanmu ada yang sakit?"

"Ya."

Temari tersenyum, "kalau begitu, ayo kita jenguk sama-sama," ucapnya kemudian.

"He?"

~TBC~

-o0o-

_a/n : Hallo, Minna~, rasanya sudah lama saya tidak membuat FF ― mengingat sempet lupa PW ^^'_

_tapi, saya berencana untuk aktif kembali. Dan ya, ini fanfic Persahabatan dan Romansa pertama saya. Mohon komentar berupa saran dan kritiknya. _


	2. Chapter 2 Lima Sekawan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story © Aoyama Return**

**warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), gaje**

**happy reading~**

-o0o-

BAB II

Lima Sekawan

Mentari yang terbenam, memberikan semburat jingga di kota Tokyo. Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan tanpa banyak bicara. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan Shikamaru nampak tidak berminat ngobrol, meskipun Temari beberapa kali mengajaknya berbincang, Shikamaru hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Shikamaru, sepertinya kamu tidak banyak bicara ya?" Temari berkata, "setiap kali kutanya, kamu hanya menjawab 'ya; tidak; begitulah; mungkin. Hanya itu."

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan dia menoleh ke samping kanan ― tempat Temari berada. Dipandangnya Temari dengan heran. "Benarkah?"

Temari menghela napas, "akhirnya ada satu kata yang baru keluar dari mulutmu. Be-nar-kah?" Temari mengeja kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu tak peduli, kemudian ia kembali berjalan. Temari mengikutinya, dia berpikir mungkin saja Shikamaru tidak senang bicara dengannya. Hingga sampai di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang megah, mereka tidak saling bicara.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Temari dengan mata kagum melihat bangunan besar itu, saat Shikamaru menekan bel yang terletak di samping gerbang.

Secara otomatis, gerbang pun terbuka. Shikamaru masuk tanpa keraguan, karena hal itu sudah sering dilakukannya. Di pintu masuk rumah, Shikamaru dan Temari bertemu dengan seorang wanita dewasa yang cukup cantik, wanita itu mengenakan pakaian pelayan berwarna putih hitam.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ino, Eri?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sedikit lebih baik, sepertinya nona muda bisa pergi sekolah besok," balas pelayan bernama Eri itu. "Oh ya, siapa gadis cantik yang bersamamu itu?" Eri menoleh kepada Temari.

"Namaku Temari Rei, aku teman Nara-san." Temari membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Panggil saja saya Eri, Rei-san," balas Eri.

"Oh ya, Eri, apa Ino sudah kauberi makan?" kini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Ya, aku akan mengantarkan makan untuknya."

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya." Shikamaru mengambil nampan dari tangan Eri.

Eri hanya bisa menyerahkan nampan itu, tentu saja hal itu sudah terjadi tiga kali sejak Ino sakit.

"Aku akan ke kamarnya." Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Shikamaru beranjak pergi meninggalkan Eri. Shikamaru berhenti sejenak, ia menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Temari bediri di samping Eri. "Kau tidak mau ikut, Temari?"

"A-apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak menunggu Temari untuk ikut bersamanya,

"Aku ikut." Temari berlari kecil mengikuti Shikamaru yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Apa temanmu itu wanita?" tanya Temari pelan saat berjalan di tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Ya."

"Dan kamu mau masuk ke kamarnya?"

"Selalu. Hampir setiap hari aku melakukannya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Se-setiap hari 'melakukannya'?"

"Lagipula, kuyakin saat ini ada dua orang pria yang menemaninya."

"APA? Kamu melakukannya dan dibantu dua pria lain?" Wajah kaget Temari sangat kentara.

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru berhenti sejenak melihat raut wajah Temari yang memerah.

"Ka-kamu payah. Apa kamu tidak kuat melakukannya sendiri?"

"Hey! Kau berkata seakan aku melakukan hal yang …. Ah, sudahlah. Nah, mari kita masuk." Mereka telah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kamar. "Bisa kaubantu aku untuk membuka pintu ini? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan nampan di tanganku."

Temari mengangguk. Perlahan dengan dada berdegup kencang Temari memutar knop pintu, dan secara perlahan juga pintu itu dibukanya. Temari merasa kaget melihat apa yang dilihatnya di kamar tersebut. Tidak terkecuali Shikamaru. Hanya saja, Shikamaru nampak sedikit geram dengan apa yang terpampang di depannya.

"Kalian melakukannya tanpaku!?" dengus Shikamaru, rahannya mengeras seakan menahan amarah.

"Shi-Shikamaru?" Dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis sedang duduk bersila membentuk sebuah lingkaran, beberapa kartu remi di tangan mereka perlahan jatuh.

"Berengsek!" Shikamaru melangkah masuk dengan wajah memerah padam; rahangnya mengeras; tatapannya tajam memandang bergantian tiga orang itu.

"Duduklah di sini," salah seorang pemuda dengan badan tambun menggeser tempat duduknya. "A-ayo main lagi." Tangan pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk lantai di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak minat," sahut Shikamaru, ia kemudian meletakan nampan makanan itu di meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Wah, siapa yang bersamamu itu?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk Temari.

"Dia teman sekelas kita yang baru," jawab Shikamaru tanpa menghiraukannya, Shikamaru kemudian menjatuhkan diri di ranjang milik Ino.

Temari menunduk lalu berkata, "namaku Temari Rei," ucapnya. "Maaf, kalau sudah mengganggu."

"Tentu saja tidak," sergah pemuda berbadan gempal itu. Kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Temari. Tangannya ia ulurkan kepada Temari. "Choji Akimichi," ucapnya dengan wajah merona.

Pemuda lainnya, yang berambut hitam dan berwajah dingin; tingginya di bawah Choji ikut berdiri, lalu menarik Choji ke belakang. "Sai." Tangannya mengurlur kepada Temari.

Temari membalas jabatang tangan Sai dan Choji secara bergantian.

"Hai, Temari-chan, namaku Ino Yamanaka." Ino memeluk Temari sebagai tanda perkenalan. "Dan kami adalah ..."

"Empat Sekawan!" seru Ino, Sai, dan Choji bersamaan.

Temari terkekeh mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali, ya," komentarnya.

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Sai tiba-tiba, "karena sekarang ada Temari, kenapa kita tidak …."

"Kita menjadi Lima Sekawan!" sela Choji dengan penuh semangat. Ino dan Sai mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo duduk dan ikut main bersama kami."

"Ayo kita main lagi," seru Choji dengan mata berbinar.

"Hey, Gendut," sambar Ino, "bukannya kamu yang bilang mau berhenti main karena kalah terus?"

"Lihatlah wajahmu yang penuh coretan itu, sudah tidak ada lagi lahan untuk melakukannya," tambah Sai.

"Hey, aku akan mambalas kalian," dengus Choji. Dia berbalik kepada Temari. "Lagipula, Temari-chan kan mau ikut bermain."

"Apa boleh?" ujar Temari.

"Tentu saja kalau kau mau," balas Ino, "ayo, kocok kembali kartunya, Gendut."

Temari duduk di hadapan Ino ― di antara Choji dan Sai. Shikamaru hanya memandang malas keempat orang di depannya. Dia menghela napas panjang dan kembali membaringkan tubuh di kasur milik Ino. Shikamaru sepertinya lupa untuk menghubungi orang tuanya bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat. Tapi, sepertinya itu bukan hal penting, mengingat Shikamaru memang sering pulang terlambat.

Shikamaru berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar, tatapannya kosong. Jelas, ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru kemudian merogoh kantong celana, dan mengambil ponsel miliknya. Dilihatlah oleh Shikamaru layar ponsel tersebut yang menampilkan sosok gadis cantik. Gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau seakan tersenyum tersenyum kepadanya.

Gadis yang terpampang di monitor ponsel itu adalah gadis yang disukainya selama sekolah di Mizutani. Sedang asyik memandang sosok itu, tiba-tiba ponsel tersebut berdering. Menampilkan sederet huruf yang membentuk kata 'Tousan'

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru saat menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Di mana kamu ini, Shika?"_

"Aku di rumah Yamanaka."

"_Apa Temari bersamamu?"_

Shikamaru kaget mendengar Ayahnya menanyakan hal tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya tahu jika Shikamaru bersama Temari? Shikamaru langsung duduk dan memandang Temari yang sedang asyik bermain dan kadang tertawa bersama tiga teman lainnya.

"_Jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Temari, kubunuh kau!"_

~TBC~

-o0o-

_Mohon kritik dan sarannya _(_ _'')a


	3. Chapter 3 Cinta Pertama

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story © Aoyama Return**

**warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), gaje**

**happy reading~**

BAB III

[Cinta Pertama]

"Jadi, Temari tinggal di rumah kita? Kenapa Tousan tidak memberi tahuku?" ujar Shikamaru saat bersama Ayahnya dan Temari di ruang tengah sambil nonton televisi.

Shikamaru menoleh kepada Temari, Temari yang merasa diperharikan oleh Shikamaru menunduk malu dan memainkan remot televisi.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu kemarin. Dan sungguh, Shika, kau menyebalkan sekali saat tidur." Shikaku meneguk segelas bir yang dituangkannya. "Untuk sementara, Temari akan tinggal di sini sampai dia menemukan apartemen yang pas untuknya. Tentu kau tidak keberatan kan, Shika?"

Sebelumnya Shikaku menceritakan bahwa Temari adalah anak temannya. Teman Shikaku yang sesama sebagai seorang pembisnis yang tak jarang pergi ke luar negri, menitipkan Temari untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Shikaku sendiri sangat jarang berada di rumah, meskipun begitu Shikaku menyempatkan diri untuk pulang sekali dalam sebulan.

Sebenarnya Temari diajak Orang Tuanya untuk tinggal di luar negri, tapi Temari menolak. Dia memilih tetap tinggal di Jepang dan tetap sekolah di sini. Shikaku menawarkan kepada temannya agar Temari tinggal bersama Shikamaru ― untuk sementara selama mencari apartemen yang pas. Ayah Temari akhirnya menyetujui setelah Shikaku meyakinkan bahwa Shikamaru tidak akan berani macam-macam kepada Temari.

"Tunggu dulu," ujar Shikamaru saat Ayahnya menjelaskan keberadaan Temari, "aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan. Tapi apa Temari mau tinggal berdua denganku? Kautahu, Tousan, kau ini jarang ada di rumah."

Shikaku bergumam sejenak, lalu menatap Shikamaru sambil memegang kedua pundaknya. "Justru itu, Shika," ujarnya, "agar aku bisa tenang kerja! Agar Tousanmu ini tidak khawatir kau mengajak wanita ke rumah tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Siapa memangnya yang sering membawa wanita ke rumah?" sembur Shikamaru, "kau sendiri yang sering membawa wanita tak jelas ke sini."

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah berucap," gumam Shikaku. "Kalau wanita, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau membawa wanita. Tapi … aku takut kau membawa seorang pria, dan melakukan …." Shikaku menahan kalimatnya, wajahnya jelas sedang membayangkan hal yang mengerikan.

"_**KAUPIKIR AKU INI HOMO!?**_" sembur Shikamaru. "Walaupun aku belum pernah pacaran, bukan berarti aku pecinta sesama jenis!"

Shikaku mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli, "aku akan tahu dari Temari-chan. Dia akan mengawasimu saat Tousan tidak ada." Kembali, Shikaku meneguk minumannya.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas pasrah. Dia kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Shikaku dan Temari yang sedang asyik menonton televisi.

Shikamaru berjalan menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai dua. Di sana ia langsung pergi ke balkon. Hanya di sana dia bisa merasa tenang dengan melihat langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Matanya jelas terlihat bahwa dia tidak dalam keadaan baik. Seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

Shikamaru teringat saat Ibunya masih ada, mereka berdua sering menghabiskan malam dengan memandangi langit gelap berbintang. Sungguh, Shikamaru merindukan sosok itu.

"Shika," ujar Temari pelan dari arah belakang, Shikamaru tidak menyadari jika Temari sudah berada di sana. Temari menyentuh pundaknya hingga membuat Shikamaru sedikit melonjak kaget.

"Maaf," ujar temari. Nadanya sangat menunjukan penyesalan. "Aku sudah memanggilmu tapi kamu tidak menyahut," terangnya.

Shikamaru kembali berbalik tanpa menghiraukan Temari. Ia kembali melihat bintang di atas sana.

"Oh ya, Shika, apa kamu tidak menyukaiku tinggal di sini?" ujar Temari tiba-tiba sambil ikut berdiri di samping Shikamaru. Temari memandang Shikamaru dengan sebuah senyuman yang amat manis. Shikamaru pun menoleh dan tanpa sengaja, pandangan mereka beradu. Shikamaru merasa bahwa wajahnya kini telah merona.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, kamu sepertinya tidak banyak bicara denganku."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan nyaris tak kentara, "seingatku, tadi kubilang aku tidak keberatan kau tinggal di sini. Aku hanya susah bicara dengan orang yang baru kukenal."

"Apa dengan yang telah lama kaukenal bisa bicara lebih banyak?" tanya Temari.

"Mungkin saja." Shikamaru kembali memandangi langit.

"Oh iya, boleh aku meminjam ponselmu?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Pinjam saja."

Shikmaru menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Temari. Sejenak Temari menekan beberapa rangkaian nomer, sesaat kemudian ponsel Shikamaru tersambung ke ponsel milik Temari.

"Nah, sudah. Aku sudah menyimpan nomor dan _e-mail_ di ponselmu." Dikembalikannya ponsel itu kepada Shikamaru. "Oh ya, siapa dia?"

Shikamaru kembali menoleh kepada Temari. "Dia?"

"Foto di ponselmu itu, yang kamu jadikan _wallpaper_," jawab Temari, "pacarmu? Cantik sekali."

Shikamaru tertawa pelan, "bukan, dia bukan pacarku," jawabnya, "dia ketua klub karate. Dia namanya Haruno Sakura, "dia kelas 2-A, kelas favorit kumpulan pemilik nilai tinggi. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak masuk SMA Mizutani. Hanya saja, aku tak berani mengatakannya. Aku dengar, beberapa pria menyatakan perasaannya kepada Haruno-san, tapi tidak ada yang diterimanya. Terakhir yang kudengar, dia menyukai Sasuke Uciha, seorang gitaris _band rock _dari kelas 2-A," Shikamaru menceritakan panjang lebar.

Dari wajahnya, Temari dapat melihat jika Shikamru sangat menyukai Sakura.

Shikamaru menyadari, bahwa dia terlalu bercerita banyak. Ini kali pertama Shikamaru bercerita banyak kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Lantas, Shikamaru pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tak perlu malu," ujar Temari, "apa ada orang lain yang tahu akan hal ini? Aku ragu kalau Haruno-san tahu tentang perasaanmu." Wajah Temari terlihat yakin saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Hanya tiga orang bodoh itu yang tahu," jawab Shikamaru tanpa berani menoleh kembali pada Temari. Temari tahu siapa tiga orang bodoh yang dimaksud Shikamaru. "Lagipula, perasaan apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bahwa kau menyukai Haruno-san," tukas Temari sambil menyikut Shikamaru dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku tidak bilang menyukainya," sembur Shikamaru.

Temari menatap Shikamaru jenaka, dia kembali menyikut Shikamaru berulang kali dengan pelan. "Cie cie ..."

"Berhentilah menggodaku," sembur Shikamaru.

Temari tergelak. "baiklah … baiklah." Lengan temari memegang pagar di balkon itu, "oh ya, apa dia cinta pertamamu, Shika?"

Shikamaru tak menyahut. Ini terlalu memalukan bagi Shikamaru yang jarang mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya kepada orang yang baru ia kenal. Tapi, Temari akan tinggal bersamanya, mungkin Shikamaru memang harus sedikit berbincang dengannya, agar selama di rumah, mereka tidak kaku. Tapi, _kenapa harus hal seperti ini yang dibicarakan? _

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang mengumbar rahasia orang," jawab Temari seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru.

"Selama ini, aku belum pernah menyukai seorang wanita. Tapi, entah mengapa saat aku bertatap muka dengannya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh ― dan aku menyukai itu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu bisa dikatakan cinta atau apa … yang pasti, aku menyukainya lebih dari yang lain." Sejenak Shikamaru terdiam, kenapa dia bisa menceritakan begitu panjang lebar kepada Temari. "Ah, sudahlah. Bagaimana denganmu?" kini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Temari balik bertanya.

"Adakah seseorang yang kausuka?"

Temari tersipu malu, "mungkin," jawabnya. "Sama sepertimu, seandainya bisa kubilang, itu cinta pertamaku. Sampai saat ini sepertinya aku tetap menyukainya. Aku pertama kali melihatnya saat aku berusia lima tahun, saat itu dia bersama Ibunya datang berkunjung ke rumahku. Katanya, mereka sedang berlibur di Kyoto. Sayang, mereka hanya singgah tidak lebih dari dua jam. Namun, yang kusesalkan, aku tidak sempat berkenalan langsung dengannya, aku hanya melihatnya dari kamar lewat celah pintu, aku malu saat itu untuk menemuinya." Temari terkekeh geli mengenang masa itu.

Shikamaru rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar kenangan yang diceritakan Temari. Seandainya dia tidak malu, mungkin saja Shikamaru akan tergelak. Namun, usahanya tetap sia-sia karena tawanya pun pecah. Temari menoleh kepada Shikamaru.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Temari sambil cemberut, "jangan menertawakanku!"

"Tidak, hanya saja itu terlalu lucu." Sejenak Shikamaru terdiam, "apa kautahu nama anak kecil itu?"

Temari hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Shikamaru sebenarnya ingin bertanya siapa nama anak itu, namun ia urungkan saat Temari berkata, "apa kau ada niat untuk menjadikan Haruno-san pacarmu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Shikamaru tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Temari. Itu tidak mungkin, untuk bertatap muka dengan Sakura saja, Shikamaru harus mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya. Apalagi harus menjadikan Sakura pacar. Baginya, menatap Sakura saja sudah cukup.

"Aku akan membantumu!" seru Temari sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru menoleh kepada Temari. "Maksudmu?"

"Serahkan saja semuanya padaku," jawab Temari sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri.

**~TBC~**

_ripiu kalian semangat untukku _:3


	4. Chapter 4 Usaha Pertama Temari

Bab IV

[Usaha Pertama Temari]

"Apa kauyakin akan masuk klub karate?" tanya Shikamaru saat berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Ada pemandangan yang tak biasa, hampir semua mata menoleh kepada Shikamaru dan Temari. Ini jelas saja aneh bagi Shikamaru, bahkan seekor lalat akan lebih dilihat daripada seorang Shikamaru. Tapi sekarang malah menjadi pusat perhatian. Walaupun begitu, Shikamaru tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

"Tentu saja, apa kau tidak percaya denganku?" tanya Temari. Dia kemudian menoleh ke sekitar dan berkata, "apa ada yang aneh?" tanyanya.

"Abaikan saja mereka," balas Shikamaru seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Temari.

"Shikamaru, Temari-chan," seru seorang wanita dari belakang mereka. Temari dan Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang, mereka melihat Ino, Choji, dan Sai berjalan mendekati mereka.

Temari menyapa ketiga orang itu secara bergantian. Terlihat Ino paling bersemangat pagi itu. Itu memang bukan hal aneh, Ino memang terkenal sebagai gadis yang ceria dan penuh semangat.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Ino, Choji pun nampak sangat ceria. Dia bercerita masalah mimpinya semalam sambil mengunyah kripik kentang yang dibawanya dari rumah. Lain halnya dengan Sai, Sai nampak tebar pesona kepada para gadis. Memiliki ketampanan yang lumayan, ia bisa mendapatkan banyak gadis yang diinginkannya.

"Wah, Temari-chan, sayang kita tidak sekelas, ya," ujar Ino sambil cemberut. "Kalau saja sekelas, pasti seru."

Choji mengangguk setuju. Memang, Choji dan Ino berbeda kelas dengan Sai, Shikamaru, juga Temari. Choji dan Ino berada di kelas 2D, tingkat kecerdasannya di bawah kelas C, kelas Shikamaru berada.

"Setidaknya, kita kan masih bisa pulang bersama. Lagipula, istirahat kita bisa habiskan bersama, 'kan?" komentar Temari.

"Tapi istirahat kan hanya sebentar," sahut Choji dengan nada sedih.

"Waaa, bel masuk!" ujar Ino setengah kaget, "ayo, Gendut, kita masuk kelas." Ino menarik baju Choji agar mengikutinya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Temari-chan," ujar Choji saat terseret oleh Ino dengan dramatis.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Gendut!?"

"Jangan panggil aku gendut, Ino!" dengus Choji.

Temari terkekeh melihat tingkah Ino dan Choji. "Pasti menyenangkan ya punya teman seperti mereka," ujar Temari.

Shikamaru yang berada di samping Temari tak menimpali, dia terpaku dan diam seakan melihat sesuatu yang membuat atensinya pada satu titik saja.

"Bodoh," komentar Sai yang tengah berada di belakang mereka, "tidak akan ada yang terjadi hanya dengan begitu, Shika."

Shikamaru tersadar, "ayo kita masuk kelas," ajaknya sambil meninggalkan Temari dan Sai.

Temari akhirnya tahu mengapa Shikamaru terpaku seperti itu. Dia melihat Sakura bersama teman prianya yang berambut pirang sedang berbincang sejenak ketika hendak memasuki kelas 2A.

"Ayo masuk, Temari," kini Sai yang mengajak.

"I-iya," balas Temari. Temari pun mengikuti Sai untuk masuk ke kelas 2C.

-o0o-

Saat istirahat, Temari memasuki ruangan kelas 2A setelah. Jelas saja dirinya jadi sorotan para siswa di sana. Apa lagi kaum lelaki yang nampak terpesona dengan kecantikan Temari.

"Wah, ada wanita cantik! Aku heran, kenapa aku baru melihatnya." Terdengar oleh Temari komentar beberapa siswa saat dilewati olehnya.

Beberapa siswa menghampiri Temari dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Temari pun dengan senang hati memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka. Hingga Temari ingat tujuannya semula, sehingga dia meminta izin untuk permisi menemui Haruno Sakura. Seorang siswa menunjuk seorang gadis yang tengah berbincang dengan pria yang cukup tampan.

"Apa kamu Haruno-san?"

Sakura yang semula ngobrol dengan teman prianya itu menoleh kepada Temari. "Ya," jawabnya singkat sambil mengerutkan kening. Sakura memandang Temari dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Aku Rei Temari," ucap Temari sambil sedikit berbungkuk memberi hormat. "Aku mau daftar sebagai anggota klub karate."

Wajah Sakura berubah seketika. Kegembiraan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Sakura berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan hendak menjabat Temari, "kamu diterima, Rei-san," ucapnya dengan riang.

"Be-benarkah?" balas Temari dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Tentu saja," Sakura mengangguk. "Pulang sekolah, kita ada kegiatan klub. Sebaiknya kamu datang ke ruang klub karate."

Temari mengangguk, lalu menunduk, "terima kasih," katanya dengan sopan. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelasku." Temari pun pamit kepada Sakura.

-o0o-

Shikamaru masih memainkan ponselnya sambil tiduran di atap sekolah. Dipandanginya beberapa galeri foto. Sosok Sakura dalam berbagai pose dilihatnya dengan tak bosan oleh pemuda itu. Shikamaru sejenak ingat kata-kata Temari soal menjadikan Sakura sebagai pacar.

"Apa mungkin bisa seperti itu?" gumam Shikamaru. Rasanya tidak mungkin Shikamaru dapat menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Sakura, itu terlalu memalukan untuknya.

"Ternyata kamu di sini." Temari menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang terbaring. "Bajumu kotor kalau tidak memakai alas," kometar Temari lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah membersihkan lantainya," sahut Shikamaru. "Oh ya, dari mana kau tadi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan. Ya, melihat-lihat klub yang cocok untuk kuikuti."

Shikamaru ikut memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk. "Sudah dapat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Temari sambil tersenyum sarat makna. Shikamaru menatap Temari penuh selidik. Shikamaru berpikir jika Temari tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Temari sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya, "terpesona olehku?" goda Temari sambil menyikut tangan Shikamaru.

"Mana bisa seperti itu?" sembur Shikamaru. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Mengaku saja," Temari mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

Shikamaru menghela napas, kemudian dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Shika, kau lebih terlihat seperti manusia jika bersama Temari-chan," Ino tiba-tiba ada di dekat mereka. Bukan hanya Ino, Choji dan Sai pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Betul, tidak seperti mayat hidup," Choji menimpali sambil terkekeh.

Shikamaru tak peduli ucapan temen-temannya itu. "Waktu istirahat sebentar lagi, mengapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku sangsi jika kau akan ikut pelajaran matematika. Lagipula, aku juga malas pelajaran itu," jawab Sai.

"Guruku juga tidak masuk hari ini," timpal Ino.

"Temari-chan mau bolos juga?" tanya Choji.

Temari terkekeh, "kalian ini," ujarnya, "aku pergi ke kelas dulu." Temari berdiri dan berpamitan kepada mereka yang tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaran.

-o0o-

"Kamu pulang duluan saja," kata Temari saat berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama Shikamaru. "Aku ada sedikit urusan di klub."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Walaupun Shikamaru tidak tahu Temari ikut klub apa dan ingin menanyakannya, tapi mendengar jawaban Temari tadi siang, Shikamaru jadi malas untuk menanyakannya.

"Apa perlu kujemput pulang nanti sore?" Shikamaru menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku duluan kalau begitu." Shikamaru pun berpisan dengan Temari di ujung koridor.

Temari sejenak melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, masih ada beberapa siswa yang belum pulang ― dengan seragam klub yang mereka pakai. Dari klub basket; sepak bola; hingga klub teater, yang masih berkeliaran di halaman sekolah. Temari berpikir mungkin jadwal klub di sekolah Mizutani sama semua.

Temari pun mencari ruang klub karate, bermodalkan tempat yang Sakura beri tahu sebelumnya, Temari tidak kesulitan untuk mencari ruangan klub tersebut. Ruangan itu terletak di lantai dasar paling ujung.

Saat Temari menghampiri ruangan tersebut, belum saja dia masuk ke sana, seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Rei-san!"

Temari menoleh, seorang pria dengan mata hitam tajam mendekatinya. Temari ingat pria itu, dia adalah teman pria yang bersama Sakura saat Temari menemui Sakura untuk urusan klub.

"Kamu?"

"Uciha Sasuke," balas pria yang bernama Sasuke itu. "Kenapa kau mau ikut klub karate?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Oh ya, aku langsung saja. Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu," ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Temari mengerutkan dahi tanda heran.

"Begitulah. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, senang bertemu denganmu. Kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau bisa menemuiku di ruang musik," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke pun meninggalkan Temari yang terdiam. Temari berspekulasi, jika pria itu yang disukai oleh Sakura. Dia ingat nama itu tadi malam Shikamaru yang mengatakannya.

Temari pun kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan karate. Saat memasuki ruangan itu, Temari disambut hangat oleh Sakura dan beberapa anggota karate lainnya. Terlebih anggota pria, mereka semua terpesona melihat Temari. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Temari digandrungi.

"Namaku Lee." Seorang pemuda berambut seperti mangkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Kiba," seorang pria berambut coklat lagi menimpali.

"Aku Shino," pria yang memakai masker di wajahya tak mau kalah.

"Aku …."

"_**SEMUANYA DIAM! KEMBALI KE POSISI KALIAN!"**_

Semua menoleh ke belakang, di sana Sakura telah berdiri berkacak pinggang. Para pria sontak menyingkir memberi jalan sambil menunduk ― tak ada yang berani menatap Sakura saat ini.

Sakura membentangkan tangan, menyambut Temari dengan hangat. "Selamat datang, Tema-chan," serunya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo ikut ke ruang ganti denganku," ajak Sakura dengan tangan menarik lengan Temari ke pintu berwarna biru di sebelah utara.

"Ah, ketua itu," gumam Lee, "tidak bisa melihat kita senang sedikit saja," katanya.

"Iya," Kiba yang di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

Temari dan Sakura telah kembali ke ruangan klub, pakaian yang Temari kenakan adalah _ dogi _berwarna putih-putih kini. Temari sedikit canggung saat semua mata memperhatikannya. Terlebih mata para pria yang seakan terpesoana ― padahal tentu saja pakaian itu tidak memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuhnya.

"Ayo, Temari-chan, perkenalkan namamu," kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Temari pelan.

"Hai, namaku Temari Rei, aku siswa baru di sini. Sungguh senang rasanya ketua bisa menerimaku bergabung di klub ini. Mohon bimbingan semuanya." Temari menunduk hormat setelah perkenalan singkatnya itu.

"Nah, Temari sudah mengenalkan dirinya. Berhubung hari ini Iruma-Sensei tidak ada, kita latihan duel!" seru Sakura diikuti sorakan semua anggota.

-o0o-

"Kamu pernah ikut klub karate di sekolahmu dulu, Tema-chan?" tanya Sakura saat mereka di ruang ganti bersama beberapa gadis lainnya.

"Iya, pasti kamu juga pernah ikut klub karate di sekolahmu dulu, 'kan?" seorang gadis lainnya menimpali.

Temari tersenyum dan bergeleng pelan sebagi tanda jawaban. Sakura dan beberapa orang gadis menatapnya curiga dan tak percaya.

"Aku anggota klub tenis di sekolahku yang dulu," ujar Temari.

"Mana mungkin, kamu bisa mengalahkan Kiba saat latihan tadi," tukas Sakura diikuti anggukan yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong," Temari meyakinkan, "mungkin saja Kiba mengalah saat latihan tadi."

"Itu mana mungkin," sanggah Sakura. Lalu dia berbalik kepada teman yang di sampingnya, "kaulihat, kan, Shion? Bagaimana Temari mengalahkan Kiba tadi bukanlah hal main-main?"

Gadis bernama Shion itu mengangguk, "lagipula," katanya, "Kiba bukan orang yang main-main dalam bertarung, apalagi harus mengalah ― walaupun lawannya seorang wanita," jelas Shion.

"Atau mungkin aku sedang beruntung," Temari kembali merendah. "Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting juga, 'kan?"

"Baiklah." Sakura mendesah.

"Oh iya, apa aku boleh memasukan, maksudku mengajak temanku untuk bergabung dengan klub ini?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja itu," sahut Sakura begitu antusias. "Kalau perlu, ajak semua temanmu untuk ikut klub ini," tambahnya.

Temari tertawa pelan lalu berkata, "hanya seorang cowok pemalas. Tapi aku jamin, dia pasti serius kok."

"Cowok?" seru Shion. "Aku harap dia ganteng banget." Wajah Shion jelas sedang membayangkan hal-hal yang sukar dijelaskan oleh Sakura dan Temari. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

~TBC~


End file.
